Music Lessons
by AlyssPotter
Summary: "What is the point of learning this horrible contraption?" Damian poked the piano wearily, face contorted with a sneer. Dick sighed for the who-knows-what time that day. "I told you, it looks good at parties."


**A/N**

 **Random fluff has appeared: What will READER do?**

 **A. Read it OR B. Read it**

 **READER chose READ IT**

 **Please enjoy my random, pointless fluff :)**

 **Summary: "What is the point of learning this horrible contraption?" Damian poked the piano wearily, face contorted with a sneer. Dick sighed for the who-knows-what time that day. "I told you, it looks good at parties."**

 **Disclaimer: IF I OWNED THIS WOULD BE A LEGIT COMIC!**

 **Music Lessons**

It was a lovely Friday afternoon. The lakes were shining, the sky was clear, birds chirping and children laughing. Up from all the commotion sat a manor, a beautiful manor made of imported stones and with the lushest landscape you would ever see. Within this house lived several people, all of which you would not expect to associate with one another. First, was a boy, a circus boy, to be exact. He was the master of the house, since the last one had died saving the world (the man who had saved them all). Next, was a butler. He was old, but he never let that get in the way of taking care of his charges or keeping the house sparkling clean. Two other boys lived there as well, but they both had places of their own, but the circus boy liked their visits. It made life so much more fun. And finally, there was a young boy, the child of the previous master that the circus master took care of-like his own son, really. Circus master's days were always new and exciting with his charge around, and he never got tired of the young boys presence. All was well in the house of Wayne.

BANG BANG BANG!

...well, it was mostly.

Currently downstairs in the ball room sat the circus boy-his name was Richard 'Dick' Grayson. He was usually a cheerful man, but the frown lines creasing his forehead said otherwise at the moment.

Next to him on the leather black bench sat the old master's son, one Damian Wayne. Frown lines were also creasing his forehead, but this was a usual occurrence (he liked to scowl...a lot).

Currently, the two sort-of-brothers-sort-of-father-and-son were sitting at a piano, Dick wearily trying to teach Damian how to play the grand piano sitting majestically before them. Naturally, Damian did not share his opinion.

"What is the point of learning this horrible contraption?" Damian poked the piano wearily, face contorted with a sneer.

Dick sighed for the who-knows-what time that day. "I told you, it looks good at parties."

Damian glowered at Dick, throwing his hands up angrily. "That is another excellent point you have brought up, Grayson- _why_ do we even need to grace those fools with our presence?"

"Because," Dick said, stressing out the syllabus, "our partners need to know that we do care about them-"

"-which we don't-" Damian cheerfully inserted.

"-and it's a great way to find new business partners," Dick told the Robin, a frown tugging at the edges of his mouth from the interruption.

"I don't see you forcing Drake to go," Damian argued, folding his arms in protest.

"That's because Tim has so much to do already," Dick exclaimed, waving his hands about for emphasis, "what with managing the Teen Titans, working at Wayne Enterprises, getting his education, hacking, extra paperwork, and helping us patrol, I figured we could give him a little slack."

"He shouldn't be running fathers company anyways, it's my birthright," Damian glowered, prodding the piano keys a few more times.

Dick sighed, again, nudging Damian over so he could show him how to hold his hand, making sure to point out how his fingers were curled, wrists perfectly parallel to his fingers. "It'll be your company when your old enough, believe me, Tim does not want to hold your position as well as his."

"But I'm old enough now!" Damian huffed, folding in on himself with a pout. Dick laughed, reaching over to pinch the boys cheeks and receiving a slap on the wrist for his trouble.

"But I need you here as my Robin," Dick argued with a smile as Damian's shoulders relaxed. He leaned in to give the boy a hug, laughing as he began struggling against Dick's iron hold. "You know how every Batman needs a Robin, Damian, and you still need to go to school. Bruce-" que the wince "-would have wanted you to live a normal life, Dami."

Damian's body relaxed even further as the boy acknowledged the point, leaning into Dick's hug just slightly. "I suppose you're right." The moment lasted for a few seconds before Damian sat straight up, eyeing Dick accusingly. "You are supposed to be teaching me how to play this infernal device, Grayson, not coddle me!"

"Alright," Dick agreed, smiling as he noticed Damian hadn't leaned away from him. "Here's what you're supposed to do, Dami..."

"And stop with that ridiculous nick-name!"

 **A/N**

 **THE FLUFF! IT MADE ME HAPPY! Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


End file.
